Highway to Hell
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Blaise wanted to have Draco all to himself...but his plan backfired. Draco/Ginny, onesided Blaise/Draco. Title from the AC/DC song. Sequel to Somebody to Love
1. Chapter 1

**HIGHWAY TO HELL**

_Well, it seems Blaise as a bad guy has won. So, here is the first part of Highway to Hell. ;) I'm going to be posting them in small segments, as the inspiration comes. I am personally in love with how this first part came out, so let me know what y'all think! Watch for the next installment, it will be up sometime tomorrow! Kiss kiss, Valkyrian_**  
**

**

* * *

**

Blaise Zabini was a bad man.

For five years he had been biding his time, waiting for the right moment to present himself to his True Love. Perhaps most people would condemn him for the way he had set his love free from the snare of an unworthy Rival, but in Blaise's mind it was perfectly justifiable. After all, his love was of the purest Wizarding blood, from the finest family, with impeccable taste and manners, as well as a body of the gods. The Rival on the other hand…tasteless, vulgar, of inferior breeding. As far as Blaise was concerned, and that was all that really mattered, of course, he had done his love a favor, getting rid of the Rival. Oh, his love might not see it right now, but someday, after they were happily married and had grown old, his Love would see that he had been right to get rid of Her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dreary day in London when Blaise Zabini was roused out a sound sleep by an incessant, heavy pounding at his front door. Grumbling to himself, he slipped from between his sheets and stumbled through his apartment to the door. He had just come off a 24 hr shift at the station and he was exhausted.

Contrary to popular belief, Blaise Zabini was not a pureblood elitist. Sure, in his veins flowed some of the purest blood in wizarding England, but he did not believe in the slaughter of all muggleborns and half-bloods and in fact had a job in the muggle world. He worked for the muggle police department in London. He drove a black '04 Lamborghini Gallardo and he loved every inch of that car. He had embraced the muggle world whole-heartedly and, much to his mother's displeasure, was unswervable in his devotion to rugby and football.

"Who is there?" he called when he checked the peephole and was unable to see anyone.

"Its Malfoy," was the muffled response. "Open up."

Blaise scrambled to flip the locks and yanked the door open.

"Hey. What are you doing here so early?" he asked as Draco strode inside. Blaise stifled a yawn as he closed the door and turned to the kitchen. "You want coffee?" he called out as he filled the carafe with water and set it on the hot pot. "I've got some pastries I can heat up and there is cereal in the pantry."

"I'm okay," Draco replied as he stepped into the kitchen. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since the World Cup."

"I've been traveling." Blaise breathed deeply as the seductive scent of fresh ground coffee filled the air. He could feel himself waking up, becoming more alert.

"I met a girl," Draco said suddenly, breaking into Blaise's daydream. The Italian stared at his friend in horror.

"Wha…what?" he sputtered. "You did what?"

"I met a girl," Draco repeated. Blaise was so preoccupied with that fact, he didn't see the vicious shine in Draco's eyes. "Or rather, I remet a girl rediscovered her. Ginny Weasley, you remember her, right?"

Blaise could only nod, not really paying attention to the word around him. In his mind, he could see all his dreams come crashing down around him. He was too busy trying to piece it together again to notice Draco had moved. Suddenly, he found himself up against the wall, a strong hand locked around his neck. He blinked and found himself staring into the murderous eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

"What. Did. You. Do. Zabini." The enraged blonde ground out.

For the first time in his life, Blaise was actually afraid of his best friend.

"I…I…I…"

"You piece of scum, you knew I loved her!" Draco shouted, his vise grip tightening until Blaise saw pinpricks of black. "You knew I was going to propose to her! What did you do?!"

"I…I just…" Blaise wheezed, scrambling at the hand crushing his throat. Draco lessened his grip enough to allow the air to flow and Blaise gulped in the air. "…I just wanted you to be with…" he trailed off, to afraid to speak.

"Who, Blaise?!" Draco roared. "Who did you want me to be with?! Pansy? Millicent, or godforbid, Daphne? Who?!"

"Me," Blaise whispered, so softly that if Draco hadn't been standing so close he would have missed it. "I just wanted you to be with me."

* * *

There we go! I think I will end it there. Do y'all like it? If you do, leave me a review telling me so!

Well, now that I have this finished, hopefully I can concentrate on writing Operation Werewolf. Note, the key word is HOPEFULLY. lol

Thanks to everyone for reading!

Kiss kiss, Valkyrian


End file.
